Nuestro destino
by Simca90
Summary: ¿que pasa si el destino te hace olvidar lo que mas mas amas en este mundo? Su destino es encontrarse, conocerse, luchar contra el mal y olvidarse. Después de nueve años una nueva amenaza asecha parís. Ladybug y Cat Noir resurgen pero Adrien y Marinette están en otros países llevando una vida diferente. ¿que sucede realmente? Solo es un juego del destino.
*NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO*

Disclaymer: Miraculosu Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de **Thomas Astruc. Por consiguiente la historia y algunos personajes son de mi completa autoría. Les pido por favor que no plagien y si pretenden adaptarla, copiar alguna parte me den los créditos correspondientes.**

* * *

 **Nuestro destino**

Capitulo 1

La luna llena en todo su esplendor ilumina la ciudad mientras el viento sopla fuertemente desde el horizonte ondeando los listones que adornan su cabello, Ladybug mira a su último oponente con la más férrea determinación.

-Has hecho mucho daño Hawk Moth. Es tiempo de que te retires del mal-

El hombre río ante las palabras de la heroína quien está dispuesta a terminar con esto a como de lugar. Una mirada entre los dos héroes de París bastó para que ambos se lanzarán a la acción saltando sobre los tejados de París persiguiendo el remolino de mariposas moradas resplandecientes del mal que protegen a su enemigo.

-Mi lady, parece que nuestro villano no es de los que se rinden fácilmente- la preocupación del minino se filtro en su voz ya que nunca habían enfrentado algo así. Las mariposas rápidamente contagiaba a las personas llevándolas a un estado zombifico.

\- Debemos detenerlo o París será destruida a este paso- una explosión más se escuchó debido a un choque.- Vamos gatito que aún hay un villano que derrotar-

La voz de la amada lady del felino levanto su espíritu atemorizado por las consecuencias de esa batalla. Hombres mujeres y niños buscan refugio con desesperación en pos a darles oportunidad a los héroes de enfrentar a su oponente para así poder salvarlos a todos.

La primera alerta del miraculous de Ladybug comenzó a sonar causándole suma preocupación ya que ni si quiera esta de cerca de cumplir con su cometido.

-Lucky Charm - con fuerza sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos que misteriosamente resultó ser una pequeña Catarina que emprendió vuelo casi de inmediato como salió.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!- nuevamente la advertencia de su miraculous volvió a sonar.

-Gatito cúbreme por un momento - pidió la heroína buscando rápidamente un escondite al cual ni bien llego una luz roja la descubrió dejando solo a la chica tras el traje.

-Marinette eso fue demasiado peligroso - su pequeña amiga apenas del cansancio la reprendió por lo que la chica presurosa saco unas galletas de su bolso para ofrecerle.

-Lo sé, pero nunca me había pasado algo así - reflexionó mientras tomaba un ligero descanso en lo que su compañero ChatNoir busca alguna abertura para enfrentar a su enemigo.- Tikky no se qué hacer.

La pequeña kwami la miro con ternura y con su vasta experiencia supo que finalmente ha llegado el momento.

-Es solo un salto de fe. Confía en ti y hallarás la respuesta- las enigmáticas palabras de su fiel amiga y compañera durante los dos años que ha sido Ladybug no proporcionaron ningún alivio a Marinette.

Siempre enfrentó valientemente todo lo que se le presentó y ahora no sería el momento en que ella se echaría para atrás. De una u otra manera sabía que podía confiar en los consejos de su guía y una vez que ambas recuperaron un poco de energía se lanzaron nuevamente al combate.

Al llegar chat Noir estaba acorralado por un remolino de mariposas mientras que Hawk Moth avanza lentamente con pasos firmes hasta el joven héroe.

Es tiempo de que me entregues tu anillo y el miraculous que guarda en su interior.

-Jamás. Y no dejare que te salgas Con la tuya- la valentía férrea del joven había sorprendido a Ladybug quien presurosa se acercaba hasta alcanzarlos y fue en ese momento donde el villano en un intento de arrebatar el anillo arranco el antifaz del joven quien cayó al suelo ante inesperada situación.

-¿Adrien? - Su mirada no se despega de el, en tanto lentamente su trasformación se deshace justo frente a sus ojos y al igual que ella el villano se veía igual de perturbado y confundido.

Sin perder más el tiempo Ladybug lanzó su yoyo logrando amarrar a su villano en medio de la confusión. Al percatarse de su terrible error trato desesperadamente de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

-Tu reinado de maldad hoy llega a su fin- arrancando el adorno del cuello del villano donde una preciosa gema de color purpura brillaba intensamente.- Aquí se esconde -

El hombre se retorció en su lugar intentando evitar por todos los medios que la chica no destrozara su tan valioso artefacto. Al ver la desesperación del hombre sintió por primera vez mucha pena de su enemigo, no obstante debía cumplir con su deber y su destino. Pisando fuertemente Ladybug miraba como si supiera que algo grande y malo ocurriría le dedicó una sonrisa a Adrien quien tan herido como estaba se arrastro en un intento de seguir ayudando a su amada Ladybug.

-Te amo- susurro para sí y en su acto de fe Marinette deshizo la trasformación sorprendiendo de igual manera a Adrien y plagg el guía de su amado.

Con toda la determinación que le quedaba Marinette dio el último pisotón así rompiendo la gema. Liberando una gran cantidad de energía y a su vez una pequeña kwami de color lila. La chica quedo atrapada y sin salida asumiendo su destino. Mientras es cubierta por aquella cegadora luz violeta su voz alcanzó a llegar a todos.

-Miraculous Ladybug -

-Marinette - el chico lanzó un grito desgarrador levantándose para correr a su lado y desaparecer juntos en la intensidad.

Alya con lágrimas en los ojos observaba como su mejor amiga y su único amor de Marinette desaparecía en aquel pilar de luz. En tanto una onda mágica ya conocida restaura todo a su paso y así restaurando todos los estragos de la ciudad. Como si se tratase de una tortura lentamente el pilar iba siendo desintegrado hasta finalmente terminar en un par de jóvenes desmayados en medio de la cuidad.

El hombre que habían derrotado al recuperar la conciencia corrió inmediatamente al lado de su único y amado hijo; Al cual le mantuvo en secreto durante muchos años el estado vegetativo de su madre.

Alya casi sin poder creerlo tanto de impedir que los toque. Pero al ver el arrepentimiento reflejado en el rostro del hombre dejo que se hiciera cargo.  
Rápidamente ambulancias llegaron a socorrer a los adolescentes quienes no despertaban.

La familia Agreste corrió con todos los gatos de hospitalización de Marinette en los mejores hospitales del país. Pasaron al menos tres meses antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar y quien al despertar no recordaba absolutamente a nadie más que sus padres.

Por su parte y debido a sus lesiones Adrien tuvo que ser trasladado a Suiza donde al igual que Marinette estuvo en coma por tres meses.

Así ambos Unidos por el destino se vieron nuevamente separados de una cruel manera.

Londres... Nueve años después.

-¡Oh! Vamos ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada de Ladybug? -  
La chica jamás se rindió para que su mejor amiga y antes la mejor heroína de Francia recuperará la memoria que había perdido nueve años atrás.

-No, en lo absoluto Alya. Solo sé que es fabulosa salvando a París del desastre. - Marinette río con gracia mientras observaba el rostro frustrado de su mejor amiga quien está de visita en Londres para la semana de la moda como una reconocida periodista.

-¿Y qué me dices de Adrien Agrestre?- las primeras veces que le mencionaba ese nombre Marinette se notaba confundida y ausente pero jamás lo recordaba. Ni como su gran amor platónico ni como compañero de clases. Como último recurso Alya saco una foto donde ambos estaban juntos. Le había costado tanto trabajo encontrarla que casi se da por vencida.

Lágrimas salían borbotones de sus ojos sin que ella las pudiera contener.  
Desde su accidente Marinette tuvo una rápida recuperación, no obstante nadie le había recordaba su pasado. para la sorpresa de todos después del incidente hasta la pesada de Cloe empezó a tratarla de una manera más amigable. Poco después le otorgaron una beca para estudiar moda en el extranjero y finalmente había terminado viviendo en Londres durante siete largos años.

* * *

¡hola! a todos y todas los lectores que se pasen por este lugar.

Este es mi primer fic de MLB. Asi que espero que les guste ó lo odien, me avienten tomates o flores jajajaja no se depende de ustedes si continuo publicando este fic por aquí. Lo único que pido es que me dejen sus reviews o comentarios para saber si les gusta la idea. de igual manera los invito a leer algún otro trabajo mio, aun que hasta ahora los únicos que he hecho son fics de fairy tail. en un futuro estaré trabajando por subir alguna historia de algún otro fandom jajajaja en fin... estaré en espera de sus comentarios.

les envió un fuerte abrazo y un beso a la distancia.

ATT: con amor

Simca90


End file.
